A Love Triangle Or Maybe It's A Love Square Or
by ronslilprincess
Summary: Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other, but neither has the heart to tell each other.So they date other people.All seems well at 1st.But what happens when everyones not as good as they seem?Who are the red-headed people who are non-magic?R&R!
1. The Burrow & The Letter

Harry sat in his bed listening to the snores of his Uncle Vernon. He couldn't fall asleep, but he didn't know why. Something was seriously bugging him. Deep down he knew what it was, but he didn't want too admit it. So he just sat there wondering what other reasons he could be so depressed for. He thought and thought, but he came up with the same reason.   
Harry of course was confused about the last day of school, at king's cross station. Hermione had kissed him. Well, not really it was just a peck on the cheek, but still. Something about it bothered him. Hermione had never acted like that before. "I wonder..."Harry thought. "Is it possible that Hermione could like me??"It was a crazy thought of course. Harry didn't know why he was freaking out abut this anyway. After all he liked Cho didn't he?Plus Cho was actually talking to Harry by letter. He suddenly felt better. It didn't matter if Hermione liked him. He was going to prove he didn't like her.   
He was going to ask cho out on September 1st.  
The next day Harry received a letter from Ron.   
Harry,   
Do you want to come spend the rest of the summer here?Hermione's coming. It don't matter if you want to come or not, because were goin to pick you up anyway. Mom doesn't want you staying with those horrible muggles.  
So Ron picked Harry up the next day."Hi Harry "Ron said. He was smiling at Harry.   
"What?"   
"Hermione's been asking an awful lot about you"   
"So??"   
"Nothing"   
"Ron don't even think like that"   
When they got to the burrow Hermione was sitting on the couch next to the fire place.She of course was reading a book.She didn't notice that they had walked in.   
"Hello Hermione"Harry said.She didn't even notice.  
Ron walked up to her and yelled"Earth to Hermione.Come in."   
"Oh hello.I didn't even know you were there."   
"Obviously."  
Hermione gave Harry a warm smile."Hello"   
"Hi"He looked over at Ron."I still got homework to do"   
"What kind"asked Hermione.   
"Divination"   
"Oh I do to."   
Ron looked at her as if she were the stupidest person alive."Uh HELLO??Hermione you don't have that class remember??You stormed out of the class in our third year.Remember??"   
"Oh,right."   
She looked as if though she had just done something terrible.Kinda like when she had to lie to teachers.   
"I'm going to go do it now"Harry said lookin a little confused.   
"I'll come with you"Ron said.  
When they got to Ron's room he burst into laughter.   
"What"Harry asked.   
"Hermione"Ron was laughing so hard he was nearly crying.   
"What about it"   
"She lost all of her senses around you.She couldn't even remember something about school.Thhat's gotta tell you something."   
"It tells me nothing at all"but his face went red meaning it did. 


	2. Diagon Encounters

The next day they all went to Diagon Alley to buy their new school supplies.Hermione needed new dress robes as she had grown taller over the summer.  
While she was doing that Harry and Ron went to Eyelopes{?}Owl Emporium.   
Harry got some treats for Pig and Hedwig.When they were done they met up with Hermione at the ice cream shop.They were sitting there talking when someone walked into the shop.   
."Oh great" It was Malfoy.He was alot taller then last year and alot cuter.He gave they an evil look and went to the counter to order.He came back and sat their table. "Go away Malfoy"Ron told him.   
"No.It's the only free table and I'm gonna sit here."   
"Go outside and eat your ice cream.We don't want you sitting here."Harry looked at Malfoy and repeated himself.   
"Go out side"   
Malfoy finally took the hint and left.  
"I wonder what he wanted"Hermione said questionally.   
"Who knows Malfoy's always up to something"Ron replied.  
Malfoy wasn't up to something though.He realized when he walked through the door to the ice cream parlor that he had made a mistake for the past years at Hogwarts.  
He realized he shouldn't be teasing Hermione.He had gotten a crush on her.He felt angery that Harry and Ron wouldn't even let him talk.They just told him to go away.  
**Later**   
It was finally September 1st. Mrs.Weasley woke Harry and Ron up.They arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:30   
They had another 30 minutes before the train left so Harry told Ron to help him find Cho.They found her but she was surronded by a group of friends.Harry didn't want to ask her out with all those people there so they went back to put their stuff on the train.He let Hedwig so she could fly to Hogwarts and meet him there.  
They found an empty compartment and went inside.They put all of their stuff inside and again set out to find Cho. They didn't find her so they went back to the compartment.Cho was sitting inside.She smiled at them.   
"You dont mind if I sit here do you?Every where else is full"   
"It's okay as long as you dont mind sitting with Ron,Hermione,and I"   
"I don't mind"  
"Ummm I'm gonna go see what Fred and George are doing."Ron walked away. Hermione was in a different compartment talking to her friend.She would be back in about ten minutes.This would give him enough time to talk to Cho.Cho was sitting opposite of Harry.She was reading a book.He took a deep breath. 


	3. The Question

hey everyone.kim here.i just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed.chapther 4 up soon  
  
  
"Cho"   
"yes"   
"I need to talk to you about something"   
She sat her book down and looked at him.   
"I'm listening'   
"Okay do you remember the first time we met?"   
"Uhhhh"   
"It was on the quidditch feild.The first   
time I ever saw you.And I knew from that moment that I liked you.  
I've wanted to ask you out ever since.So Cho will you please go out with me? "Harry though she was going to crack up laughing   
Instead she turned bright red and said that she would love to go out with him."Really?"Harry told her what he thought she was going to do.   
"I wouldn't do that"   
Hermione came back a few minutes later.   
Harry and Cho were both bright red and she figured that she had missed something."What did I miss?"Hermione asked.   
Cho smiled."Harry just asked me out"   
"Oh it's about time."   
"What??"   
"Well it was obvious you guys liked each other.I'm glad Harry finally said something."   
Harry couldn't help notice that Hermione looked a little upset.Oh well. He thought.Maybe one of her other friends said something rude to her.He shrugged it off and told them that he would be right back.He walked up to where Fred and George were sitting and said"It's safe to come back now Ron."   
They were going back to the compartment and Harry told him everything that happened.   
"Finally"   
"How come everyone says that?"Ron shrugged .  
They walked in and Cho and Hermione were talking.They stoped as soon as they saw them."What?"Harry asked them."We interupting something?" "No"Hermione whispered something to Cho and she nodded."Girls"Ron and Harry both muttered.After a while they put their robes on.They arrived 10 minutes later at Hogwarts.They called hello to Hagrid.Then they joined the rest of the 5th years.They got into a carriage.They were the only ones in the carriage untill... 


	4. Suspicions & Worries

A/N Just wonderin but I was thinkin bout writing a slash story and wanted to know what everyone thought  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Malfoy joined them.  
"Ugh. Malfoy what do you want?"asked Ron.   
"Professer Mcgonagall told me to sit here"Malfoy replied calmly.   
"Why?"   
"For fighting with Crabbe and Goyle."   
Harry,Ron,and Hermione all looked suprised and said in unsion"WHAT?"   
"You were fighting with your best friends?"Cho asked.   
"Ex-best friends."Malfoy replied.  
"What happened??"Cho asked concerned.   
"Nothing you should be worrying about" Malfoy snapped.Cho gave a hurt look.She sat next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.   
Malfoy looked at them. "Are you two going out??"  
They both blushed and Harry told him that they were.  
"I can't belive it"Malfoy snarrled."Why would perfect little Cho Chang want to go out with a Potty?"   
"Shut up Malfoy"they all snapped.   
Harry looked at Malfoy."At least I'm going out with somebody I like.We all know you hate Parvati.We also know you're   
going out with her.We saw you guys kissing in Diagon Alley."   
Malfoy looked furious.At seeing this Hermione smiled.  
"I never though you would like anyone from Gryffindor.Well you dont actually like her.Okay I never thought you would go out with someone from Gryffindor."   
But Malfoy was thinking about her other words.I never though you would like anyone from Gryffindor.  
How wrong could she be?On the ride to the castle Malfoy didn't pay any attention to the people in the carriage.No body else really cared.  
Ron and Harry sat there talking about qudditch.They wondered who the new captain would be.  
Hermione talked to Cho about Cedric's death.She wanted to know if she was ok with dating so soon after his death.Cho said "Of course I am   
I get over things very easily."  
Hermione looked at her suspicously,but said nothing.  
They were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.Cho was sitting with the Gryffindors.Hermione noticed that she kept glancing at the Slytherins table.  
She was starting to get suspicious when Proffeser McGonagall started the ceremony.Hermione didnt listen to what houses students would be in.  
Instead she was thinking about Harry.She was thinking about the kiss she had gave him on the last day of their 4th year.Didn't he know what that meant. Didn't he now know how she felt for him. 


	5. Lying confusion

Then she thought back to Ron's house. She had acted so stupid when she said she had divination homework when she knew she wasn't in that class anymore. Another dead give away that she liked him. She gave a small sigh.Harry obviously didn't feel the same way about her as she did for him.He had asked Cho out on their first day back.Well two could play at that game.She would just go out with someone else. She thought for a minute.Who could I go out with.For a second she thought about Ron but quickly dissmissed the idea.He was one of her best friends and she would be using him to make Harry jealous.It would hurt their friendship if she broke up with him and went out with Harry. Then she was starting to get an idea when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.She turned around and it was Malfoy .She looked up at him suprised.He smiled lightly at her and said "Can I talk to you?"He glanced at Harry and Ron."In private?"Hemione nodded and they left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed silently.They saw them enter a classroom.The door was slightly open and they stood to listen not making a sound. "Hemione um you see when I saw you in the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley I sort of realized something."Malfoy said blushing to a color not even close to his original pale color. "Yes well what is it?"Hermione asked. "Well I umm I realized that I shouldn't have teased you all that time.And I was wondering.Would you go out with me" Harry and Ron gasped.They didn't have to worry Hermione would say no right? Then came Hermione's answer. "Of course I will"came Hermione's voice. Harry and Ron walked back to the great hall.Ron looked at Harry questionslly and said "Hermione has been abducted by aliens.She agreeded to go out with Malfoy." Harry nodded stunned.Hermione came back and both Harry and Ron looked like they had the full body bind on them."What's wrong?"She asked. They shook their heads and said nothing. Hermione starred at them stupidly. Finally Harry found his voice."What did Malfoy want?" Hermione blushed."He wanted help with his homework."Harry and Ron starred at her."What you look like you dont belive me." Ron started to say something but Harry elbowed him."What did you tell him?"Harry asked. "I told him yes.I dont think anyone should have poor grades just because no one will help them." "Ah so youll be spending alot of time with him?"Harry asked. "Yes" "OK" Harry couldn't help feel a surge of jeaulosy run through him.He looked at Cho and forgot about it."Ron we have divination next."Harry said quietly. "OK.Then we can talk about her." "Yeah." Ron looked horrified."I can't belive she said yes to that that...errr I'm so suprised I can't even think of a name to call him." Harry lauged."How about slime ball like we always call him?" "Oh yeah" Harry's expression turned into confusion."Still Hermione always hated Malfoy before and now shes going out with him." "And she lied to us." "She's never acted this way." "She lied to u.s" "I wonder if theres something going on with her." "Did I mention she lied to us?"  
  
A/N-Poor confused Ron!*gives Ron a hug* Ron-*waits for more hugs and reviews* Okay people you heard the man!Give reviews and hugs for Ron!! 


	6. Secret Admirer

Later that night Hermione sat down on her bed.She laid down on her pillow.Then she sat back up.Something under her pillow had pricked her.She lifted up her pillow and under it was...there were 2 roses.A yellow rose,and a pink rose.There was also a note. Dear Hermione,  
  
Yellow roses mean friendship.Pink roses mean love.I hope I won't forever be giving you yellow roses and that I can soon be giving you pink roses.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Your Secret Admirer "Oh my gosh."Hermione gasped."That is so sweet."She thought and thought but she couldnt think of anyone who would send her this.It couldnt be Malfoy.They were already going out.Harry was going out with Cho.Ron could never be that romantic.So who could it be? Hermione was up all night trying to figure out possible suspects,but none of them seemed to fit.She finally fell asleep when the brilliant orange glow of the sun started to poke up at the edges of the sky. When Hermione woke up she had an idea.She would ask Cho Chang.She couldn't find Cho anywhere though.She knew she would see her at dinner.After all she was going out with Harry wasn't she?  
  
Cho didn't sit with them though.Harry was sitting with her at the Ravenclaw table.She decided to try again the next day.She caught up with Cho in the library studying with Harry. Hermione felt another surge of jeaulosy.Harry used to always ask her for help on homework. He had hardly even talked to her since he started going out with Cho. She shook this off and walked over to the table where they were studying.She gave a fake smile and said "Harry would you mind if I talked to Cho privately?"  
  
He got up and left.Cho looked at her."This isn't more talk about Cedric is it?"  
  
"No"  
  
Cho looked happier."Okay what's up?"  
  
"Umm I got this note and I wondered if you could help me figure out who sent it."  
  
"Okay let me read it"  
  
Hermione gave her the letter.Cho read it with an awed expression on her face.She finished reading it and gasped."Oh that is so sweet"she said.  
  
"I know.I just can't think of any body who would write something like that." "Well"Cho said snobily."Harry might write something like that.He's writen me tons of notes since we started going out.Harry wouldn't write something like that to you though."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well you're one of his best friends aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I just don't think Harry would like you like that." Hermione gasped.She never thought Cho would be this rude to anyone.Including her.She had always gotten along OK with her.Harry came back just in time to see Hermione storm out of the room.He looked at Cho questionally and said"What's her problem."  
  
"Oh I don't know"anwsered Cho inocently."She just got really mad and stormed off.Maybe all that studying made her you know not there " Harry gave her a look."What are you talking about?"  
  
Cho smiled."I mean she might have gone a little crazy while reading all those books.She doesn't have very many friends does she?"  
  
Harry just shook his head,gave Cho another look, and walked away.  
  
A/N not to be but I HATE CHO 


	7. Back Together and Accusations

The next day at breakfast Harry was sitting by himself at the table.Ron walked up to him and said "Where's Cho at?"  
  
"We had a fight and I'm not speaking to her"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry began to explain what Cho had said.When Harry had finished Ron gasped."I always thought Cho was nice to everyone. She doesn't even know Hermione that well does she?She can't go around sayin stuff like that"  
  
Harry frowned."Well apparentaly she isn't nice to everyone.She certainly wasn't nice when she was talking about Hermione"Just at that moment Cho walked over.She smiled and said"Harry I'm sorry about what I said about Hermione.I know shes one of ur best friends.I was having a bad day.Are we still going out?"  
  
Harry looked at her and said "Yes Cho.We're still going out."  
  
"Come sit with me at my table."  
  
"Ok"  
  
As they walked away Ron starred at his back."Harry is my best friend but he is incredibly stupid."he muttered as he watched Cho sneak glances at the Slytherin table. Hermione woke up the next day in high spirits.Harry and Cho had a fight last night.Maybe she wouldnt have to put up with Malfoy anymore.She felt bad about using him but it was MALFOY.So she didnt mind that much.Her spitits droped as she saw Harry and Cho together.She walked over and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Harry is so stupid."Hermione muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it."Ron told her.  
  
"Youve seen Mrs.All That sneaking glances at the Slytherin table as well?"  
  
"Yup and Harry is so dumb not to realize it.I think hes the only one that doesn't know."  
  
"Probally"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione's face.He studied it and said"You like him don't you?"  
  
"W-who?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes you do don't lie"Hermione grinned and said"We have potions."She got up and walked out of the room. Ron got up and hurried after her."Hermione you know you like him.Come back here.Youre supposed to be my friend.You can tell me.I won't say anything."He called after her.She kept on going though. Ron hurried after her asking her if she liked Harry,but all she did was smile and continue walking. 


	8. Snapefull Misunderstandings

They entered Snape's room and sat down to wait for him to arrive. Ron was still bugging Hermione about it. Without using Harry's name as he was sitting right there. When Snape walked in."10 points from Gryffindor Weasley.You and Ms. Granger shouldn't be talking about how you're going out in class. Save that for your personal lifes." Harry looked at them. His mouth dropped open in shock. Ron tried silently to tell him it wasn't true but Harry didn't get the picture. He turned away and pretended to listen to Snape talk. Harry sat there watching Snape criticize the Gryffindor's potions. He felt incredibly hurt. Ron and Hermione were his best friends. They hadn't told him they were going out. He knew Hermione was still going out with Malfoy he had seen them together. This meant Hermione was cheating them both.Snape dismissed the class. Harry's stuff was already gathered so he rushed out of the class. Ron and Hermione tried to catch up with him but he went to fast. Hermione looked incredibly sad. Meanwhile Malfoy was still sitting in the empty Potions classroom.He looked shocked.Snape grinned,an evil grin."Well Mr.Malfoy next time you'll know better to fall for a filthy mudblood."  
  
"Shut up."Malfoy quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?How dare you talk to me like that?I would take points away but since ur in my own house so I won't."  
  
"You should be more like Proffesor McGonagal she doesn't favor anyone."With that Malfoy stood up and walked to the door.He stopped and turned around."I know she isn't dating Weasley.It was just one of ur nasty tricks"then he left. All day Harry did a very good job of ignoring Hermione,and Ron.At dinner time he walked over to Malfoy."I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um OK whatever."Malfoy got up and followed Harry.  
  
"Malfoy I know you and Hermione have been dating.Your not exactly my best friend but I want to tell you that I think shes cheating on you with Ron."  
  
"No shes not.It was one of Snape's stupid jokes.He was trying to break us up,but it didn't work.I already told Hermione I belived her."  
  
Harry looked at him."Why are you being so nice?Aren't you gonna tease me bout having no parents?Or somethin like that?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok your working for Voldemort aren't you?"  
  
"No,but if you want me to tease you ok.I think youve gone phycotic.Good- bye."  
  
Harry thought for a moment.Malfoy belived them.Why shouldn't he?He walked over to the Gryffindor table.He sat down next to Ron and said"Hi"  
  
Neither of them replied.Harry had a feeling that they were very mad at him  
  
"Look guys I'm sorry.I just talked to Malfoy and he said he belived you.If he does then I do."  
  
Hermione looked shocked."Why'd you talk to Malfoy?"  
  
"Hermione Ron,and I know your going out with him."  
  
Hermione looked furious and walked away. 


	9. Knowings

Harry glanced at Ron and they both followed her."Hermione wait."   
  
She stopped."Why should I?You guys were spying on me."   
  
Ron sighed."Hermione it was Malfoy.We were makin sure he wasnt tryin to kill you.We're ur friends.We were makin sure you were alright."  
  
Hermione smiled."I should have known you guys wouldn't do something that would have hurt my feelings.I just didnt know why you did it thats all."   
  
Harry looked quite serious and said"are we all friends?"   
  
Ron said"No Harry we are not friends"  
  
"But why?"Harry asked confused.   
  
Ron smiled."Because you haven't said sorry for being a jerk."   
  
"Oh.Sorry" Harry said blushing.  
  
"Ok we're friends again."   
  
Hermione smiled."Good."   
  
Ron&Harry started walking towards the Gryffindor towers.Hermione pulled Harry backwards.They watched Ron walk off.Then Hermione frowned."Harry you know how I'm goin out with Malfoy?Well I want to break up with him,but I don't think hes playin a trick.I think he really likes me.I dont wanna hurt his feelings."   
  
"You dont wanna hurt Malfoy's feelings?Thats a new one."   
  
"Harry I'm being serious"  
  
"Well"said Harry."If you dont like him break up with him.He'll be hurt for a while,but he will get over it.After awhile at least."  
  
Then Hermione did something she definatley hadnt done befor.SHe pulled Harry close to her,and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Hermione pulled out of the kiss.Even in the darkness Harry could see her face turn a brilliant shade of red.   
  
"Er I-I have to get some s-sleep"Hermione stuttered.With that she took off towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Okay okay I know it's short....please don't kill me!*looks hopeful* Oh well go ahead if you must...  
  
But there will be more story....I need support though!!! 


	10. Unmagical Weasleys

Harry stood there dumbfounded.After about 20 mins he decided to go to Gryffindor tower before he got a detension.When he walked into the common room Hermione was sitting by the fire.She didnt notice when Harry walked in the common room.  
  
Harry stood there for a couple of minutes.Finally he went over and sat next to Hermione.This was the first time she had noticd him.   
  
"Harry I'm so so.."she was cut off  
  
by Harry kissing her.He pulled apart from the kiss.He smiled and said"Good night"Then he walked up to the boys dormatories.  
  
The next day Hermione woke up. It was just a dream she thought. Had she really kissed Harry last night? And did he kiss her? She sighed. It had to of been a dream. It was very good dream though.  
  
She walked down to the common room. Harry was sitting there. He smiled lightly."Hi"   
  
"Hi"   
  
"I'm going to break up with Cho today."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Erm.Do you even remember last night?"  
  
Hermione gasped."That wasn't a dream?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Um. That means Im breaking up with Malfoy doesn't it?"   
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to share you with him."   
  
"Its just that I'll feel really bad about it, but I would rather be with you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment."Hold on. What about Vicktor?"   
  
"Oh we broke up before school started."   
  
"OK"   
  
"We better go down to breakfast so we can break the news to Cho and Malfoy"   
  
"Yah"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked slowly down to the Great Hall. Neither of them wanted to do the task that laid ahead of them. They sat down and watched who they were about to break up with. They were going to wait until they were done eating before telling them they were breaking up with them.  
  
Malfoy finished 1st so Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table."Erm I need to talk to you."she told him. Meanwhile Cho had finished eating and Harry took her out to a different part of the hallway.   
  
When Harry and Hermione were both sitting at the table. Harry said "Cho took it rather well. Apparently she wanted to go out with Malfoy."   
  
At this Hermione burst into tears  
  
Harry guided her out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom."Whats wrong?"he asked her gently.   
  
"Malfoy said..."She couldn't continue though. She was crying to hard.  
  
Harry sat with Hermione until she calmed down. It took a long time but she finally calmed down."Okay.Hermione what did Malfoy say to you?"Harry asked her.   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said "Malfoy said that if I broke up with him he would have his father to get Voldemort to kill you.""  
  
"Well"said Harry slowly."Ive escaped him many times before and Dumbledoors here so he cant do much. Plus there's the whole staff after thatI'll be fine. And so will you."   
  
"Your right"  
  
Hermione smiled. She was lucky. She and Harry were going out. The only problem was she didn't think Harry could survive another attack from Voldemort.Voldemort had some of Harry's blood in him. His mothers protection would help him no longer  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At midnight someone woke up.They had a terrible dream.But this time it wasnt Harry.It wasn't even a male.Nor was it a witch.This person was a muggle.Not know by anyone in the wizarding world.A young girl of 11.A girl with raven-black hair,and emerald green eyes.   
  
She slept silently in her small bedroom.Only 10 years old she had no clue what waited for her,on the next day her 11th birthday.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Ginny sat in her dorm room crying.She was so upset.She hated Hermione!!How dare she go out with Harry when Ginny was so obviously in love with him.I WILL pay Hermione back,she promised herself.Then Harry will forever be with me!!   
  
Harry and Hermione sat side by side on the common room couch.They waited for Ron to come down so they could tell him that they were going out.The only person they had told so far was Ginny,and Hermione was sure that wasn't a good idea.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Meanwhile(again)*  
  
Kailani Weasley awoke with a screech.On her chest sat a tawny colored owl.When it saw her awake it flew out the open window.On her chest lay a yellowing envelope.  
  
Inside it read:  
  
Dear Mrs.Weasley,  
  
Usally we dont except non-magic folk,but there are certain circumsatnces.Please attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.Your mother knows all about it.She knows what to get.This is not regular acceptance.Please consideer the possibilites.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"MOM!!!!!"Brittany yelled.  
  
She heard some pounding footsteps on the stairs and her door flew open."What?"asked Lily Weasley breathlessly.  
  
Brittany hander her the letter,and waited for a reaction.At first there was nothing.Then a gasp and a squeal.She pulled her daughter into a hug.  
  
"We have to go to Diagon Alley"Lily muttered. 


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm not sure if I should continue. For the last 3 chapters(or more) I haven't gotten any reviews.  
  
I guess this story used to be liked, but not I'm not sure. I want 1 or 2 bumps or this story is history! I hope this isn't something to be resorted to!! 


End file.
